Just A Dream
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Hunter wakes up one morning, only to find out that landing in Arachna and becoming a Spider Rider was just a dream. AU


**A/N: **This is my first Spider Riders One-shot. I hope you enjoy, and the Christmas one is next to come! :D

**Summary:** Hunter wakes up one morning, only to find out that landing in Arachna and becoming a Spider was just a dream. AU

Just A Dream

Hunter woke with a start, sitting right up in his bed as he stared at the familiar wall of his room. It didn't dawn on him yet that he wasn't in his other room, he was still pretty sleepy.

"What a weird dream..." Hunter groaned as he flopped back down on his bed, only to stare up at the ceiling. Then his heart nearly stopped beating as he saw the familiar blue ceiling of his room...on Earth.

He sat right back up, moving his legs over to the side of the bed. There, in the corner was a TV, hooked up with a few game consols and a DVD player. There was a huge window on the right wall, and Hunter could see the many buildings along with the ones that neighbored his own house.

"No," Hunter whispered softly as he looked over to the left side of his room. The walls and ceiling were a nice aqua blue, his bed a simple white color. On the left side of his wall was a large desk that held his computer and all the stuff that went with it, followed by a dresser and closet full of clothes.

"The Inner world doesn't have a TV, and my walls aren't blue," Hunter got out of bed and ran out the door, his heart pounding in his chest as he ran to the kitchen of his home...

On Earth.

"Oh, good morning Hunter," his mother smiled warmly at him, her pink hair that matched his long and young looking. She had black eyes, however. Hunter guessed he had gotten his eyes from his father....whoever he was.

"M-Mom?" Hunter whispered, feeling a lump starting to form in his throat. No...it couldn't be...

Ms. Steele frowned, knowing instantly there was something wrong with her only child. She set the wooden spoon down that she had been baking with on the counter, and walked over to him.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. Hunter looked about ready to cry right now!

"I...It can't be.." Hunter took one step back before running out of the house, leaving a surprised Ms. Steele behind.

"Hunter!"

* * *

Hunter blinked his eyes furiously, not wanting the tears to fall even as his vision started to become flurry. He knew they would fall soon after.

It couldn't have been a dream! Prince Lumen, Princess Sparkle, Igneous, Magma, Quake, Aqune (even Grasshop!), and Corona....

His heart clenched painfully inside his chest. No.... she couldn't have been a dream. There had to be an Inner World, right? Right?!

Hunter leaned against a tree in his back yard, cursing himself as he felt hot tears run down his face.

Had it really been just a dream?

* * *

School. The word sounded foreign to him, like school had been a dream instead of Arachna. Hunter shook his head as he made his way down the hall of the building on the first floor, making his way to class.

He was nearly one minute late, but the teacher wasn't there yet. Panting, Hunter made his way over to his seat, and sat down.

"I hear we're getting a new exchange student today," he heard one of his classmates whisper to another.

"Yeah? Boy or girl?"

"A girl, and rumors are she's a blond."

Hunter didn't know why, but he was curious, as he heard the two boys converse with one another. Then, a few minutes later, the teacher came in, Mr. Tanaka. He had short black hair, brown eyes, a pale complexion, and a medium build. Someone was standing beside him, too. A girl.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm a bit late today, but I was just showing our new student here around."

Hunter looked up, and what he saw nearly made his heart stop beating.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Tanaka asked kindly.

She smiled as she looked at all of her fellow classmates, her eyes resting on Hunter's green ones last. The girl giggled, closing her eyes as she did so. Hunter's breath caught in his throat.

"Hello, I'm Corona. Pleased to meet you all."

=END=

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review?


End file.
